


Trick or Treat (or maybe flirt)

by amityadmirer



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Halloween AU, Haunted House, If you leave a comment I’ll give you a kiss, Kissing😏, The twins dared her to, amity is flirting this is not a drill, luz is flustered, spooky season vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amityadmirer/pseuds/amityadmirer
Summary: It’s spooky season, so how about some Halloween lumity?!? Right?!Haunted house AU here the twins dare amity to flirt with Luz, and they both end up a little flustered 🙈
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 115
Kudos: 645





	1. The Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_dunno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dunno/gifts).



> Hi everyone! Sorry for legit disappearing for a week, but I’m back babey, and I’m here as a professional now!!! I_Dunno actually beta read this fic! I feel like a real fanfic author now 😋 anyways I hate the fall, but Halloween is my favorite holiday!! Enjoy!!!

I didn’t really want to go to the haunted house.

Sure, I loved horror and the adrenaline rush of fearing your life was in danger, but haunted houses didn’t really do it for me. The one we went to was often cheesy and too dramatic to be considered even remotely scary, but the twins dragged me to the same one every year, and no, they wouldn’t let me out of it. Believe me, I've tried.

“Look Mittens!” Emira shouted to me, pointing to a tall man holding a fake chainsaw over her bright green hair. There was a bright grin plastered on her half-illuminated face, and the man just looked sort of confused at her reaction.

We were standing in line outside of the house, and I was wrapped in a sweater, feeling bored already. Emira, on the other hand, looked like she was having the time of her life. Whenever an actor tried to sneak up on or scare her, she would always pretend like she knew them, not acting scared in the slightest.

There wasn’t much I liked about being forced out with them, but there were a few perks. The twins, being more chaotic than any of the fake scary actors, always spent the entire time messing with them. They both would end up walking around the house and just making games out of everything, flirting and toying with all the actors who should be scaring them.

“Do you want a picture with the scary man?” I asked in a mocking voice, and Em nodded eagerly.

“Oh make sure to get my good side!” she turned in, leaning up against the chainsaw man as if they were taking photos before the prom. Fake blood dribbled from his lips onto the grass while he tried to maintain a neutral face, and Em was just grinning.

“Aww, you two look adorable!” I called, snapping photos unenthusiastically with my phone. “Hey you!” I yelled at the man, “Look like you're having a good time.”

The actor was really struggling to not break character, and I was lucky enough to capture the exact moment he burst into laughter with a photo.

“How do they look?” Emira asked, stepping away and giving the man one last smile. He smiled right back, then went back to terrorizing the other people in line.

“Pretty good.” I held out the phone, and she scrolled through the many photos I had taken. “I got one where he's laughing which was nice.”

For a while she just scrolled through and made small noises of approval. “I can use some of these.”

“Use them for what?”

She gave me a suspicious smile, and I rolled my eyes. “Just for my Instagram Mittens! Get your head out of the gutter!”

“My head wasn’t anywhere near the gutter!” I argued back, and she just flashed me another look.

“Ugh what did I miss?” Edric exclaimed, sliding up next to me with a bucket of caramel corn in his hands. He was shoveling it into his mouth like an animal, and I stepped back in disgust. “You two fighting?” a kernel fell from his lips and onto the grass and I shuddered.

“Gross. Where did you even get that?” I asked, peering down at the bucket. “They don't even sell food here.”

Edric shrugged, “Magic.”

“Sure.” I deadpanned. “ _Magic_.”

The line shuffled forward a few feet, and I was grateful to move along. The sooner we got in, the sooner we got out, and the sooner I could get back to my algebra homework and warm bed. 

“What are you exited for this year Mittens?” Em asked, handing me back my phone. “Any cute ghouls catch your eye yet?” she gave me a side eye, and I groaned.

“Will you stop with the Halloween jokes? It's literally still September!”

The twins’ favorite holiday was Halloween, and in our house, they started celebrating in August. For as long as I could remember, both of them had always gone all out. Em did the makeup for the two of them, and Ed did the costumes. Together they had the best getup out of everyone in town. The two of them had won the Halloween Fest Costume Competition for the past 5 years in a row, and I was sure that this year would be no different. Speaking of this year, their current plan was to go as undead butchers. I couldn’t begin to understand what those words even meant, or how they were going to go about doing that, but I knew it would involve a shit ton of blood and fake guts. They _always_ went extra with the fake blood and guts. Our parents hated it.

“I think we both know that I will never stop with the Halloween jokes!” Em said, bopping my nose with her finger. “And every time you want me to stop, it only makes me want to say them more.”

I removed her finger from near my face and messed with my hair a bit. “Why do we have to do this every year? I mean like seriously, it's the same boring routine every time.” The sweater I was wearing wasn’t long enough and I adjusted it so that it was covering my hands, protecting them from the chilly night air.

Edric rolled his eyes at me. “Ames, we do it every year because it's a family tradition! Plus, it may be a little tacky, but messing with the actors is what makes it fun. You never fuck around with them anyway, that’s why you're bored.”

I scoffed, “Sure, messing with a tired high school actor dripping in fake blood is going to make this night worth me missing homework time. I just can't wait!”

“Oh shut up about your ‘precious homework time.’ You never give yourself a break! Just try to have fun with it, amity. What’s the worst that could happen!?” Em explained, shoving me rather forcefully with her shoulder. “Get some game. Flirt with someone—anything!”

Before I could explain why I was not going to flirt with some random kid and that when I spent time with them, ‘the worst’ tended to happen, a tall man dressed like Frankenstein walked in front of us and held his hands out for our tickets.

“Your invitations?” he said in an unrecognizable accent. His words slurred together slightly, and I appreciated the touch. Most years the fake monsters were really bad with their accents. It must be premium spooky season.

Em shoved forward, depositing three orange and black tickets in his hand with a giant smile on her face. “Here.”

The man looked between her and the tickets slowly. “You may enter.” He finally said, stepping away and revealing the ripped up black sheet that worked as the door to the makeshift haunted house.

Fake fog poured out the curtain, and I could hear the faint screams of little kids inside. There was creepy music playing from some untraceable point, and I sighed deeply. Just like every year.

“After you.” Em said, pushing me right inside of the darkness.

I stumbled forward and caught myself on something. When I looked up, I saw it was a fake skeleton, and I groaned, dusting myself of and regaining my balance.

“Nice one.” Ed snickered, and I ignored him, crossing my arms over my chest. This was just great already.

I could hear the twins excited twittering behind me, but I was trying to focus on the surroundings instead. I absolutely hated jump scares, especially if someone managed to get close enough to me to touch me. That was the worst.

We turned a corner and suddenly the world lit up. Projections of ghosts filled the air, fake laughter reverberated throughout the room ominously. I jumped back slightly into the twins, and both of them laughed at me.

“OOooohh!” A person dressed as a ghost (plus lots of fake blood for some reason) jumped out of the shadows in front of us, blocking our path. “You’ve entered the graveyard of ghosts! I will harvest your flesh suits!” the person screamed, and the twins burst into laughter.

I took a step back to watch it go down. The twins were still laughing, and the ghost actor looked a little hurt. Their whole monologue was messed up, and I could tell they weren’t used to people reacting with laughter.

“Meat…suits!” Em screeched, slapping Edric’s back forcefully. He coughed and wiped a tear from his eye.

The ghost was looking downright offended now, and I couldn’t help but smile a little bit at their obvious confusion. They looked over at me for a moment and I just shrugged.

“I—I will possess you and—”

“K bae.” Em said, standing up and getting right up in their face. “Do it.”

Edric kneeled over, and I finally gave into laughing.

“I don't think they’re gonna do it!” I said, more to Edric than anyone, and he laughed even harder.

“Um, can you guys like pretend to be afraid for a moment?” the actor asked, breaking character. “This is embarrassing.”

The three of us exchanged very solemn nods. “Ahhhh.” We all ‘shouted’ at the actor. They ended up looking even more tired than before, and stepped out of our path.

“You can move on.”

The twins grinned and rushed forward into the next room. I followed, a little slower, accidentally bumping into Edric when I didn’t see he had stopped.

The rest of the haunted house went similarly. It became a game of how long it would take to make the actor break character, and by the last few rooms I was starting to enjoy myself. Even though I would much rather be back home, hanging with the twins did have some benefits.

We were approaching the second to last room when Emira pulled me aside.

“Mittens I have an idea.”

I stopped walking and Ed did too, all three of us freezing right at the entrance of the next room. “What?” I asked, tugging my arm from where her hands were wrapped around it.

“Well,” she had a maniacal look in her eye that I didn’t quite trust, “I was just looking in and the girl in there looks to be your age…”

I blinked a few times, trying to figure out why this would ever matter. “And?”

“And,” she started, cocking her head to the side. “I dare you to flirt with her.”

I gave her a tired look. “Yeah, no.”

Em groaned, tugging on my arm again. “Amityyy! You have to! I've done it, Ed’s done it, now it's your turn! Plus, she looks really cute.”

I pulled my arm away again. “I seriously regret telling you I'm a lesbian.”

She batted her eyelashes innocently. “You love me.”

“Yeah whatever.” I replied, shaking my head.

“So, will you do it?” she looked eager and I wanted to roll my eyes into the back of my skull.

“If you two don't tease me about it afterwards, fine.”

She pumped her arm in the air and gave Ed a high five. “Epic!”

“But I’m not very good anyway, so don't expect anything.”

They both nodded and I sighed, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach to the best of my ability. I didn’t really _flirt_ with people per se, but rather charm them with my stuttering and teasing. Scratch that, I didn’t flirt.

It's not like there weren’t girls I wanted to flirt with. There were! But it was just hard to flirt when you knew you would have to see that person again one day. Maybe if I just sucked it up and pretended I was some major sweet talker, then I could pull it off. It's not like it would matter anyway.

Right? Right???

I took one last steadying breath, shaking off my nerves, and plunged through the door.

……………………..

The room was silent, save for the haunted music that had been blasted through the entire house, and I could hear the blood rushing in my ears.

I hadn’t been super anxious until I stepped inside the space, but now that I found myself suddenly alone with no plan, my heart had decided to start racing, and I could feel a nervous sweat begin to prickle at my forehead.

I looked up to the girl. She was trying to stare me down from where she sat behind her cauldron, stirring the green tinted dry ice with a comically large spoon. She wore a pointed witch hat, robes, and big dramatic makeup. Her hair, or at least the visible bits, was tinted an awful white color, but I could see through the whole get up. If she wasn’t dressed like a cartoon-esque witch, she would have been pretty cute. She was pretty cute, all things considering, and my heart leapt to my throat.

This was a bad idea.

The girl cleared her throat and began her tangent. “Come close if you dare mortal! Though I will warn you that all who have entered before you have been cursed, or worse, eaten!”

“Kinky.” I interrupted, flashing her a smirk.

God, I hope the blush on my cheeks wasn’t showing—that she couldn’t see right through my little act.

Her demeanor immediately shifted. She blinked rapidly a few times, trying to find her character again. “It isn’t—it's not.” She tried, but I wasn’t going to let her get a word in.

“It could be if that’s what you were into.” Was that a douche-y thing to say? Was I being horrible? What if she was straight!

Her brows furrowed and she dropped her spoon into the cauldron. “I—What is going on?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” I replied, stepping a little bit closer, innocent smile plastered on my face.

Her cheeks were red, and she sputtered for words. “Are—Are you flirting with me?”

I looked directly into her eyes and bit my bottom lip slightly, “Do you want me to be?”

The girl looked like she was calculating my words, nose scrunched up into a cute little thinking face.

After what seemed like forever of my heart racing in my chest, (what was up with that anyway) she replied, “I can't tell if you're joking with me so that I break character because people do that.”

I suddenly felt really bad. What was I doing messing with someone like this? The twins were the ones who liked pulling heartstrings, and I couldn’t do something that mean to a girl as sweet as this one. It didn’t help that making her blush was also making me feel some sort of way, and I almost wanted to run out of the room without ever having to talk to her again.

“I mean I was,” her face fell slightly, “But if you want me to be flirting with you, then I mean, I could be flirting with you.”

I was making no sense.

“You're pretty!” she blurted, her eyes going wide at the omission. “I mean, wait, I think I'm getting flustered.”

“I think it's cute when you get flustered.” I replied, the words coming easily. Maybe I was getting better at this flirting thing, or maybe it was just better when the girl I was flirting with was kind of flirting back.

“Oh really?” she rose an eyebrow, and I felt a blush creep back into my face.

“Y—yes.” I said, suddenly stuttering.

“Look who’s getting flustered now.” Now she was the one smirking. There was no way this girl was straight.

“Don't turn this on me.” I shot at her.

“What, you're cute when you're flustered.” She replied in a slightly mocking tone, and I rolled my eyes.

“Well—” I began to say, but before I could form a sentence, the twins burst through the curtain and into the room.

The girl immediately collected herself, turning back to her caldron and fishing the spoon out from where it had fallen in. She was no longer looking at me—in fact, her eyes landed everywhere in the room that was not my face.

“Made a friend?” Edric mocked, and I elbowed him in the side sharply. He stumbled back slightly and gave me the eye. “Literally Amity?!”

I shrugged, “You're a little bitch.”

He stuck his tongue out at me, “ _Little bitch_.” His tone mocking.

Em rolled her eyes at the two of us. “I’m hungry. Lets get out of here.”

My eyes went right to the girl who had momentarily stopped acting. I noticed that she was mouthing something. _Amity_. She was mouthing my name. Why was I getting butterflies?

“I could go for some food.” Ed said, moving towards the exit of the room. “Ames?”

My head turned back to him quickly, as if to try to cover up my staring. “I’m right behind you.”

They both exited, but I didn’t move, still stuck in the middle of the room. My heart was pounding with the adrenaline rush, and I wasn’t totally sure that my blush had fully gone down yet.

I felt an urge to look back at the girl. I wanted to say something to her, but I didn’t know what. What do you even say in situations like this? Who even gets into situations like this?

I decided to risk it anyway, stopping to face her one last time.

She had been staring after me, and blushed slightly when she saw I had seen her. My stomach did a little loop, and I suddenly lost all train of thought.

“Um, happy Halloween.” I said quickly.

The girl blinked. “Happy Halloween.”

God, I was such an idiot. I could have said anything but that. I could have told her my number, or asked for her name, or even given it one last shot, but I was too much of a pussy.

Giving her one last smile, I turned back towards the door and walked through.

 _At least I wont ever have to deal with that mess again,_ I thought as I exited the room.

I didn’t know how wrong I would be.


	2. The Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently uploading this in a fucking prom dress and 5 inch heels. I’m built different.

A cold wind pulled leaves from the towering trees outside the library, many of them dropping down in front of my feet and in my hair.

I had already been assaulted by frigid winds, splashing water from cars driving into puddles, and now leaves! Couldn’t I just have one pleasant walk to the library? The past few times when I had walked, one thing or another disrupted me. Last week it was the twins, and before that it had started pouring as soon as I had gotten my books and started home.

Brushing the rust-colored leaves from my hair, I started up the stairs to the front doors of the library. My homework was clutched to my chest since Em had borrowed my bag without asking again, and I couldn’t find another one.

My hopes were that I could come to the library to escape the current war zone which is the fight between the twins and my parents over Halloween and to get some work done. Every year my parents pushed and fought for the twins to give up on participating in the Halloween fest because it gave them ‘a bad family image,’ but I think they just didn’t like it when the twins did anything they were actually passionate about.

Walking into the library was like a breath of fresh air. The wind was gone, replaced with a beautiful indoor heating system, and there was basically no noise except a few stray whispers from librarians and studiers.

I made a beeline for the first open table I saw, a round one in the science section, and dropped my books down with a clatter. An older girl gave me a glare at the noise, and I scrambled into my seat, ducking my head in embarrassment.

My AP Chemistry book had fallen right to the section I was working on, and I pulled out my homework sheets. When Ed said that AP chem was hard, he really wasn’t kidding. It seemed that lately all of my time had been spent on trying to figure out what the heck was going on at any given point. It was particularly horrible since last year chem had been my best class, and this year I was already getting B’s and C’s. Just another thing for my parents to yell at me about.

I quickly fell into a rhythm of reading and taking notes. Each section seemed to take years to translate into understandable English, and before I knew it, I had been at the library for a little under an hour.

My phone buzzed, snapping me out my focused state, and I clicked the on button. Ed had sent me a photo. This was going to be good. He had taken a selfie in the living room, Em screaming at mom, both of them with mouths open and bright red faces, while our dad was standing in the middle of the floor holding fake guts with a rather sour expression on his face. Ed was grinning like a madman, and I chuckled at his caption, “Family bonding!”

After replying to the text, I decided it was time to take a break, stretching quietly in my seat.

My thoughts began to wander back to the girl from the haunted house. Even though it had been two weeks, I kept finding myself going back and re-living those moments where it had been just the two of us flirting, and then the inevitable internal groaning at how I had ended the conversation. Once or twice or, lets face it, at least a few hundred times, I had considered going back and trying to find her again, but when I looked up tickets, they were sold out for the season.

I couldn’t help but daydream about alternative universes in which I had asked for her number, or maybe she had gone to school with me, but I didn’t live in one of those better realities. God, I didn’t even have her name to find her anyway! Embarrassingly, my google search history was filled with attempts of trying to find the girl with nothing more than a vague description of what she looked like, and even that wasn’t completely accurate since I had only seen her in a witch’s costume.

After a while I kind of gave up on figuring it out. If the universe would have us cross paths again, we would. I kept holding onto the hope that we might.

I was so lost in thought about the young witch that I didn’t notice someone walk up behind me.

“Hey, you dropped your flannel.” A familiar voice whispered from behind me, and I turned abruptly, tearing myself out of my thoughts.

It took me a minute to process the scene in front of me, but when I did, I stopped breathing.

The girl.

More specifically the girl from the haunted house dressed in a cropped hoodie and leggings, holding out my fallen flannel in her open hand. I could tell that she too wasn’t expecting it to be me by the wide-eyed expression on her face, and I couldn’t help but think how cute she looked out of costume.

“T— thanks!” I stuttered, grabbing the article of clothing from her hand.

“It’s you.” She said, looking me up and down a little too obviously.

My cheeks went bright red and I opened my mouth, unsure of what was going to fall out.

“It's you.”

“Amity.”

“Your name is Amity too?” I squeaked, feeling like the universe was playing some twisted joke on me.

The girl broke into a smile and shook her head. “No, you're Amity, right? I’m not, er, my name is Luz actually.”

“Oh.” I giggled to myself, “Oh sorry! Um, hi! Hi, yeah, I'm Amity. Do you want to sit down?”

She gave me an unsure look. “I don't want to interrupt—”

“You're not.” I quickly interjected, “Please?”

Her breath caught on my ‘please,’ and she nodded, walking over and pulling a chair out across from me. I noticed the book she was holding, and perked up in surprise.

“You read the Azura books too?”

Her jaw dropped. “You're a fan?”

“Um, duh, those books are my comfort objects! I re-read them every time I get sad.”

She grinned, “Oh my gosh, me too! I own all of them in hardcover, and get this, I even have a signed copy!”

“No way!” I exclaimed.

“Way.”

We were both beaming, and I blushed. “So, do you like go to school around here or—”

She leaned back in her chair. “Oh, um not exactly. I’m homeschooled, but I might be transferring somewhere soon!”

“Don't meet a lot of cute girls being home schooled, do you?” I asked, praying that she would say no.

Her face went scarlet, “Um, uh, no, no I do not. You're the first.”

My heart fluttered, “You think I'm cute?” I whispered.

She smiled shyly, “You’d have to be blind not to find you cute.”

“Well for what it's worth, you're pretty too. In the witch outfit, or not!”

Her eyes went wide and she scratched the back of her neck. “Yeaaah, sorry about that. Um, it's not the most flattering outfit.”

“You pulled it off.” I shot back.

“I’d let you pull it off me.” She muttered under her breath, and **I went red.**

For a moment I couldn’t breathe, staring at the cute wide-eyed Latina in front of me. Her soft brown eyes had taken on a sharper look, and she was holding my gaze. Subconsciously, or consciously (I’m not sure), my eyes flicked to her lips. She noticed, turning slightly red in response.

“Was that too far? I feel it might have been too far…” she was leaning back in her chair again and almost fell. Her arms flew out in surprise, and she quickly righted herself, looking sheepish.

“Nope, you're,” I giggled, “you're charming.”

She wiggled her eyebrows, “Oh well then, I guess I’ll keep it up.”

“Keep what up? Falling out of chairs?”

She gasped dramatically, “You said it was charming.”

“You’ll hurt yourself.” I pointed out.

“Yes,” she agreed, “But I will have done it while charming a pretty girl.”

“Then consider me charmed. Just, please, don't break yourself before I've had the chance to take you out to coffee or something.”

Her attention snapped back to me and her chair slammed down against the carpet.

“Coffee?”

Butterflies filled my stomach again, and I ducked my head to hide my burning cheeks. “Um, well if you’d like to…”

“Yes.” She replied almost immediately.

“Wait re—”

“Do you want to go right now?”

I stopped for a moment and just stared at Luz. She had a lopsided smile on her face, and it made my insides go warm and fuzzy. I sure didn’t believe in love at first sight, but this girl was really starting to get to me.

“You…you want to go out now?” I asked, making sure we were on the same page.

She shrugged, “I mean I’m not doing anything, but if you're busy—”

“No!” I half shouted, and the **entire** library looked over at me.

My face resembled that of a tomato, needless to say, a beautiful bright red which would be unnatural for a person, but I was still managing to pull off anyway. Not wanting to face the stares, I sunk down in my seat and plopped onto the floor under the table. Down here, no one could look at me.

Luz plopped down too.

“You're really good at this.” She teased, crossing her legs and getting comfortable.

I groaned, “Leave me alone! I'm embarrassed!”

She grinned, shuffling forward anyway. “Unfortunately, I cannot do that.”

“Why?”

“You're cute when you're embarrassed.” She rose an eyebrow, and I was beginning to believe I would have a permanent blush on my face.

After taking a moment to calm down, I finally felt the anxiety in my chest lessen to the point where I could reach my hand out and find Luz’s. She didn’t even blink, lacing her fingers right through mine, shy smile tugging at her lips.

“Feeling better?” she asked.

“No.” I looked up and she met my eye. “Maybe.”

“Ready to leave under the table or—”

“No.”

“Alright then.” She squeezed my hand slightly, and I shuffled closer to her.

Our heads were already slightly lowered because of the table, and there wasn’t much room, so we were already almost fully pressed against each other.

“Anything I can do to make you feel better?” she asked, turning her head so that her face was centimetres from mine.

I inhaled sharply, eyes going wide at how close we were to each other. If I wanted to—and I really did—I could just lean in and…

“Amity?”

I was so lost in thought that I had forgotten to answer her question, and I snapped back into reality.

“Um, well…” I was staring at her lips, our knees knocking against each other. I could feel her breath on my face, and she smelled like coffee. “I wouldn’t mind if…”

Now she was staring at my lips, and we were both stuck in our spots. I knew she and I were thinking the same thoughts, but she didn’t move in, and neither did I.

“Yeah?” she asked, her voice just a whisper.

“Would you like to—”

I was interrupted by her hand going up to my cheek, softly cupping the skin. She didn’t move in further, and my breathing stopped. One of my hands flew to her waist, and she inhaled sharply too. Still neither of us moved.

“Wow, the electricity is killing me.” She flirted, flashing me a smirk.

“Are you going to kiss me or what?” I shot back.

“God Amity, we’re under a table in a library, that would so be breaking the library rules.” She was refusing to drop my gaze, and it was killing me.

Her hand dropped to my neck and my mouth opened involuntarily. “F—fuck the rules.”

She mocked surprise. “You don't seem like the character to say that often.”

I could barely pay attention to what she was saying anymore, my whole body screaming at me to kiss her. Just kiss her.

“Luz,” I began, having to stop for a moment to calm down, “If you don't kiss me under this library fucking table, I swear to god—”

She smiled, “What’ll you do?”

“I—” my brain was scrambling for words to express myself, but nothing was working. “Ugh, you are so—”

Then her lips were on mine, and it was _everything._

I was right from before, she did smell like coffee, and she tasted like it too. My other hand shot to her hair, and I filled fistfuls of it in-between my fingers. Everything was on fire. Every part of my body was tingling, begging to touch more of her, to be touched by her, softly, carefully, holding her in every way I could.

We broke apart and she let out a little whine. I blacked out.

It was the hottest thing she had ever said, and it wasn’t even a word. I kissed her much harder after that. I kissed her until I was sure my lips would be bruised blue, and then even past that. I kissed her until the world all blended together and I couldn’t tell where my lips stopped and hers began.

I had kissed many people before, girls, guys, people who were neither or both, but none of them were like kissing Luz. I barely knew her, and yet she lit something inside of me I couldn’t name. It was like finding a piece of myself I didn’t know was missing, and I would not let it go.

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING UNDER HERE!” a voice screeched in my ear, and we broke away immediately.

I turned and was horrified to see the face of Ms. Lilith, the librarian, looking down at me with a sour expression.

“S—studying!” I replied without thinking, and she groaned.

“Yeah right, girls.” She pinched her forehead between her forefinger and thumb, “I don't really want to know what just happened here, but I sure as hell would like for it to never happen again.”

Luz and I scrambled out from under the table and shamefully stood up. Again, the whole library was looking up, trying to figure out what the ruckus was this time, and I face palmed.

“Sorry!” Luz squeaked, and I turned to her.

She was obviously dishevelled, her hair sticking up in all directions, and shirt all ruffled up. She looked really hot, and it took all my willpower not to lean in and pull her back into a kiss. When she caught my eye, she flashed me another embarrassed smile and mouthed, ‘You look like a mess.’

I smoothed down the front of my shirt and rubbed my face slightly. ‘You look worse.’ I mouthed back, and she ruffled her hair to try and get it flatten down.

“So, can I count on you two,” Lilith pointed between the two of us, “to take your shenanigans somewhere else?”

We both nodded enthusiastically, and with one last groan, Lilith turned around and walked back to the main desk. When she was sufficiently far away enough, I rushed over to Luz and punched her arm slightly.

“What was that for?” she asked, rubbing her arm while chuckling.

“For not kissing me when I told you to.” I replied quickly, “Oh, and making noises so we got caught.”

Her jaw dropped and she scoffed, “You should have heard you.”

“Yeah right.”

“Oh, it was like music to my ears.”

“You're just being mean now.”

She tilted her head, “Hey, wanna get that coffee now?”

I took a deep breath and grabbed my books from the table. “I would like that very much.”

She brightened, “I know a place near here actually.”

We started to walk towards the front doors.

“Oh really? Did you happen to stop there before this?”

“How did you know?” she asked, pushing open the door for me to step through.

I shrugged, “You tasted like coffee.”

We both dissolved into giggles.

“Well you taste like…like chemistry homework.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Like you don't know.”

When she slid her hand in mine, the warm feeling in my chest returned, and it felt like everything was clicking into place. This felt like the beginning of something amazing, and I hoped that the beautiful feeling in my heart would never go away.

But I knew that it wouldn’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you liked this fic, it would be pretty cool if you left kudos!!! Ngl it would be Gucci...


End file.
